warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
XV88 Broadside Battlesuit
An XV88 Broadside Battlesuit is the most heavily armoured infantry unit that can be fielded by the Tau Fire Caste, and as such are only worn by the most experienced of Tau veterans. While similar to the standard XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, the Broadside sacrifices mobility and maneuverability to be armed with some of the most devastating weapons in the Tau arsenal. In this way, they can engage and destroy the heaviest of enemy targets. History s]] While the XV8 Crisis Battlesuit is by far the most common Battlesuit encountered by the Imperium, the XV88 Broadside Battlesuit variant has been identified as far back as the Damocles Gulf Crusade when being used to engage heavy armour and providing fire support to squads of Fire Warriors. Broadsides are commonly seen deployed in heavy conflict zones all around the Tau Empire, such as against the Orks near Dal'yth and during the campaigns of the Tau's Third Sphere Expansion into Imperial territory. During the Taros Campaign, a formation of Broadside Battlesuits engaged Imperial forces during the Battle of the Phyyra Heights. In this brutal fight, the Broadsides accounted for seven confirmed armour kills against the Imperial Guard's 12th Tallarn Armoured Regiment in under thirty minutes of engagement, including the famed Baneblade super-heavy tank'' Draco Rex''. This forced the 12th Tallarn's retreat and dealt a hammer blow to the usually stout-hearted morale of Tallarn troops. The distinctive whip-crack sound and hyper-sonic speed of a Railgun round became synonymous not only with the desert fighting on Taros, but in all Imperial engagements with the forces of the Tau Empire. Imperial forces fighting on the Greyshell Front of the Achilus Crusade in the Jericho Reach have recently reported encountering a variant of the standard XV88 Broadside Battlesuit that replaces its Railgun weapon configuration with shoulder-mounted twin-linked Ion Cannons. Groups within both the Ordo Xenos and the Adeptus Mechanicus are keen to recover an example of this variant for further study, although for very different reasons. Construction and Training The XV88 shares a similar design to the more common XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, but with several notable differences. The most important is the removal of the Jetpack that is normally incorporated into Tau Battlesuits to allow the heaviest weapons possible to be mounted on a XV8 Battlesuit chassis. The XV88's structure is also significantly modified to compensate for this and extra stabilisation systems are integrated to handle the additional weight and power drain of the heavy weapons it carries; twin-linked Railguns. Broadside Battlesuits also commonly mount a weapon system on their arms such as a Smart Missile System or another alternative, as detailed below. XV88 Battlesuits can also mount a variety of support systems and Battlesuit wargear which are selected to complement the role the Tau commander envisages them undertaking in an upcoming mission. The Battlesuit's overall design is an excellent balance between offensive power, defensive protection and tactical manoeuverability. Because of its static support role, the Battlesuit also possesses increased armour compared to its standard counterpart, making it it one of the most well-protected units in the Tau arsenal. During the Damocles Gulf Crusade, frontline Imperial forces submitted corroborated after-action reports of XV88 Broadside Battlesuits surviving direct hits from Autocannon and Lascannon fire. As such, the suits are rated as providing as much protection for their pilots as a suit of Space Marine Terminator Armour. However, unlike the Imperium, the Tau are able to manufacture such heavy Battlesuits in large quantities. Pilots of XV88 Broadside Battlesuits are Fire Warriors who have progressed to the rank of Shas'Ui and have been trained in the use of a XV8 Battlesuit. They can then choose to transfer into XV88 Battlesuits for additional training, or continue training in the XV8. However, within the Fire Caste's military academies, it is regarded as important that a Shas'ui should have some experience in a XV88 Battlesuit before he can be promoted to the rank of Shas'vre. Some Crisis Battlesuit Teams have performed the ritual of Ta'lissera and will transfer together to form a complete and bonded Broadside Battlesuit team. After serving their time piloting XV88s, a team will either return to the XV8 to complete their training, or, if they have performed exceptionally well, might be promoted straight to the rank of Shas'vre. Combat Role On the battlefield, the Broadside is used primarily as a tank-hunter. Its Railguns can cut through almost any armour and entrenchments and they possess an extremely long range. The Battlesuit is small enough to utilise cover well on the battlefield in comparison to a vehicle. This makes the Battlesuit suitable to support Fire Warriors with much needed anti-tank firepower, in comparison to XV8 Crisis Battlesuits which often bear the brunt of an enemy attack. Broadside Battlesuits are commonly fielded in teams of up to three and can be carried by Tau Orcas or Mantas for transport to the battlefield on a planet's surface from a Tau fleet in orbit where they can provide heavy fire support for Tau Hunter Cadres. Occasionally, a single Broadside may be tasked with providing fire support for a smaller Tau infantry force. However, once deployed, Broadside Battlesuits are slow-moving units in comparison to Crisis Battlesuits because of their lack of a Jetpack. This means they must be deployed with care and only when an engagement is imminent. For accurate deployment, Broadside Battlesuit pilots rely on good information from forward Pathfinder teams and other Tau scout units. During the Taros Campaign, Broadside Battlesuits were widely deployed in support of Hunter Cadres on the defensive. They could not be deployed as part of the fast moving Pathfinder raiding force, or as armoured counter-attack forces which might be required to operate in the deserts for many days, fighting then quickly withdrawing before moving to attack again. Instead, when an engagement was imminent, Orcas or a Manta would quickly move Broadside Teams into position, usually holding a ridge line or an area of higher ground with good fields of fire. The Broadside Teams could then target the enemy at maximum range, singling out enemy tanks and troop carriers before being picked up again after the battle by the Tau aircraft. Using these rapid deployment tactics, Broadside Battlesuit Teams could lend their potent fire support without slowing an armoured Hunter Cadre down as it raced to new positions for the next battle against Imperial forces. XV88 Broadside Battlesuit teams can be found in squads of up to three, and can also have Tau Drones accompanying them if one or more members of the squad have Drone Controllers. Armament XV88 Broadside Battlesuits are armed with shoulder-mounted twin-linked Railguns, providing the heavy anti-tank firepower they are renowned for. Broadsides also commonly mount a secondary Smart Missile System for self-defence and for anti-infantry capabilities. However, some Broadsides have been known to replace the Smart Missile System with twin-linked Plasma Rifles. Like all Tau Battlesuits, Broadsides can make use of a variety of Tau Battlesuit support systems and Tau Wargear. Ordo Xenos Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications XV88-2 Variant The XV88-2 Variant of the standard XV88 Broadside Battlesuit switches the mounting of the Railguns and weapons system in the shoulder and arm positions. The XV88-2 variant also has more curved armour plating, and has extra stabilisers connecting the Railguns to the Battlesuit's chassis. Sources *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (3rd Edition), pg. 30 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'' , pp. 59, 81 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three -- The Taros Campaign'', pg. 175 *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG), pp. 6-7 Gallery Xv88-2.jpg|The XV88-2 Broadside Variant Battlesuit Category:X Category:Tau Walkers Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire Category:Walkers Category:Tau Technology